Tales from Mirkwood: Gifts
by AustralianRanger012
Summary: Thondir goes shopping in a human market, and discovers some humans do have good ideas. one-shot. (Thondir, Tathardis, Tulusdis, Lanthirwen, Tordir, Legolas, Lothwen, Aeweth, Garavon)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters in this story, and make no money from them. This story** **is purely a work of fanfiction and written for fun. However, I do own the OC's, and I ask that you don't use them in your own writing without consulting me first.**

 **I'm back, and feeling much, much better this week. The flu sucks, but I'm over it now and working flat-out to finish all the assignments that are due in the next couple of weeks. I just keep telling myself that I'm almost finished uni forever, as I frantically try and critically review journal articles and write essays. It's partially working.**

 **A huge thanks to Ne'ith5, TreeGirl77, earthdragon (Guest), CoffeeRanger, KikiCeili, AndurilofTolkien and Hawaiichick for reviewing last story! Seven reviews is the most I have ever gotten for a Tales from Mirkwood story, and I was very excited.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy this one as well! There are more adorable baby elflings coming up if you need enticement...**

* * *

 **Tales from Mirkwood: Gifts**

Thondir wandered around the markets, admiring the wares that were for sale. His errand in The Village was long since finished, but the elf had decided to stay on for a little bit longer, and explore the markets. They were only held once a month, according to the humans, and Thondir had never before been in town whilst they were on. He couldn't pass up this opportunity to see a little bit more of human ways, which were so different to elven ones.

Thondir smiled as he observed the scene. Many of the stalls were selling foodstuffs of various kinds, but others were selling clothes and even items made of wood or stone or semi-precious jewels. It was nothing that the elf hadn't seen his own kind make, but it was still fascinating seeing the different ways the humans did things.

Thondir didn't stop completely until he came to a brightly-coloured stall located at one end of the market. A small grey-haired woman smiled at the dark-haired elf as his eyes roamed over her handiwork.

"Good day sir, can I help you?"

Thondir nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the wares.

"Yes, thank you. What are these called?"

The woman smiled.

"They are called dolls. I make them out of cloth, stuff them with feathers, and sew on the eyes, mouth and hair. Have you never seen them?"

The elf shook his head.

"No, I can't say I have. You are very talented."

The woman smiled.

"You flatter me, but they aren't difficult to make. They just take some time. Lots of women make similar things for their children. Do elves not do that?"

Thondir shook his head slowly.

"I've never seen these before. What did you call them?"

"Dolls."

Thondir picked up one with yellow hair, and examined it closely. He noted the small neat stitches holding the hair in place and making up the blue eyes, the nose and the mouth, before examining the simple blue dress it wore.

The children would love these.

"How much are they?"

The woman's smile faltered slightly.

"Eight copper coins each."

That was quite a bit of money for these people, Thondir knew, and he wondered if she had put the price up purposefully because he was an elf. Not that it mattered. He intended to buy them, whatever the cost was.

"If I give you a silver coin for six of them, and you wrap them up for me, would that suffice?"

The woman's eyes bulged at hearing that. Thondir knew one silver coin was roughly equivalent to three month's full-time wages for these people, but he felt she deserved it. These dolls were a work of art, and his nieces and nephews would love them.

"That will work very well, sir. Just let me find something to wrap them with, you go ahead and chose the ones you want."

Thondir decided the yellow-haired one he was already holding would be perfect for Lothwen, and looked the others over, trying to decide what the others would like. Spying another yellow-haired one with a green dress, he scooped it up and smiled. That would be perfect for Legolas. Green was the elfling's favourite colour.

After some more deliberation, he selected a brown-haired one with blue eyes and a violet dress for Lanny, one with grey eyes, light-brown hair and a light blue dress for Aeweth, and a yellow-haired brown-eyed one for Garavon wearing a grey dress. Handing them to the woman to be wrapped, Thondir pondered over the ones that were left, trying to find one that would suit Tordir. But none of them seemed quite right.

Noticing his indecision. The woman leant over.

"Can't decide which one? What does the girl like?"

Thondir frowned.

"Tordir is a boy, and I'm not sure which one he would like."

The woman blinked.

"A boy?"

Thondir looked at her with confusion.

"Yes, he is my eldest nephew. Why that look?"

"Boys do not generally want to play with dolls. That's a girl's thing."

Thondir frowned. He hadn't the faintest clue what she meant.

"Why wouldn't boys play with them? They are a great toy. My nieces and nephews will all love them, I'm sure."

The woman was giving him a very odd look now, and didn't look at all convinced, even as her words said otherwise.

"If you say so. I know none of my boys ever wanted to play with the girl's toys. Or even with the girls for that matter."

"They all play together all the time. Even Lanny, who's somewhat older, still plays with her cousins. I'm sure they'll all have great games with these dolls."

Thondir had been moving the dolls around as he spoke, and at that moment he found the perfect doll for Tordir hidden below some others. It had bright copper-coloured hair just like his nephew, with green eyes and a matching dress. Thondir smiled and handed it over to be wrapped.

"This one will be perfect. He'll love it."

The woman wrapped it without comment, and Thondir paid her before taking his parcel. When she thought he was out of earshot, Thondir heard her matter 'elves are strange creatures' and smiled in amusement. He thought the same about humans. Why wouldn't children want to play with these 'dolls', and what did gender have to do with it? Thondir knew he would never fully understand these humans and their often-weird ideas.

Some of them were clever and creative though. Fastening his parcel onto his mare's pack, Thondir told her about the dolls as he mounted up and heading home.

He couldn't wait to show the children what he'd bought for them.

* * *

Legolas stared at his doll's yellow hair in wonder.

"It's so bright."

Thondir smiled as the others examined and exclaimed over their dolls, before inspecting the other dolls and deciding what to name the ones they'd been given. Even Lanny and little Garavon were entranced; Lanny had her doll on her knee and was stroking its hair, while Garavon had not stopped cuddling his since Thondir had handed it to him.

Looking around the garden, Thondir noted that Aeweth and Lothwen were already introducing their dolls to each other, having decided on names very quickly. Legolas and Tordir were still discussing suitable names to give theirs, assisted by Tulusdis, who was suggesting a tone of names, none of which the elflings liked.

Yes, the dolls were a big success.

That woman hadn't known what she'd been talking about when she'd said that boys didn't play with dolls.

Tathardis walked up behind him, and draped her arms over his shoulders. Resting her chin on his head, they watched the children for a while before Tathardis spoke.

"Thank you, brother dearest. The children are thrilled, and I'm very intrigued myself. How exactly did you come by these 'dolls'? They are quite something."

Thondir smiled.

"It's an interesting story little sister. I will tell you both about it later. Right now, I think you are wanted."

Indeed, Legolas was calling her, wanting his mother's opinion on a name. Tathardis went over to him with a smile, and was soon deep in the discussion over names. Before long, Lothwen and Aeweth joined them, eagerly showing their mothers and aunts their dolls and explaining their life histories, by the sounds of it. Watching his sisters interact with their children made Thondir smile, even as Lanny came over and sat next to him.

"Uncle Thondir, thank you for my doll. Would you like to know what I've decided to call her?"

Thondir smiled at her.

"I would love to know, my dear. What is her name going to be?"

* * *

 _ **Thondir - Pine: He is the older brother of Tathardis and Tulusdis. Has the same green eyes, dark brown wavy hair, and olive skin that they do. Is very protective of his little sisters, and cares deeply for his family. He can also tell the twins apart, something not very many people can do.**_

* * *

 **Lanny is not related to Thondir, but she calls him uncle anyway. As do his sisters children. Belegon and Golwendir, naturally, do not, being older than he is. They see him as another brother.**

* * *

 **Names of the dolls, their gender's, and how they look for future reference. We'll be seeing them again.**

Nemirel – water jewel: Lanthirwen's doll, female. Brown hair, blue eyes, violet dress.

Amathon – shield: Tordir's doll, male. Copper-coloured hair, green eyes, green dress.

Lasson – leaf: Legolas's doll, male. Yellow hair, blue eyes, green dress.

Elhel – star: Lothwen's doll, female. Yellow hair, blue eyes, blue dress.

Calhel – moon: Aeweth's doll, female. Light-brown hair, grey eyes, light blue dress.

Logeth – warm: Garavon's doll, male. Yellow hair, brown eyes, grey dress.

* * *

 **Preview of next week's story: King and Queen**

 ** _Tathardis took a sip of her tea, and sighed in appreciation, as she put her bare feet up on a nearby stool. Thranduil looked up at her as she changed position, a tender look in his eyes that she was very familiar with._**

 **If you enjoyed reading this story, don't forget to review and let me know! I put a lot of effort into writing and posting, and getting feedback from readers is the only reward I get for all the hours I put into it. It's not necessary to review every one-shot, but if there is one you really enjoyed, I would really appreciate a review!**


End file.
